Just A Friendly Talk
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Storm and Mya have a little chat.
1. Chapter 1

**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was twilight and the entire centaur clan was discussing how they enjoyed the midnight gala a few nights ago. They loved the entire night and more than anything they enjoyed dressing up in the leaves and items that they created for leaf guardian costumes. Mya saw them dance and enjoyed watching, even though Storm kept asking her to join, she felt too shy and didn't. At that moment, a female centaur walked over to her. She had very light horse hindquarters, almost white, and light blonde hair.

"You could have joined us Mya," she offered. "My name is Kirall and I have been wanting to meet you for a while."

"Who are you?" she said gently.

"I'm a friend of Storm. Well, actually, more than a friend." She giggled. Mya's eyes opened wide. "We are going to be mates one day. They predicted it."

Mya's mouth dropped open and she was in a state of shock. She didn't even have time to compose herself when Storm walked over and Kirall nuzzled his neck, making him giggle.

"Mya, I see you have met Kirall." He grinned.

"Y-Yes, we met. Please excuse me." Mya said, now quickly walking away and heading to the forest. Kirall watched her walk away and then looked at Storm.

"Storm, could it be that the human has…well…"

"What Kirall?"

"Developed a sense of connection with you, like a friendship?"

"I'm sure she has! We are great friends. But I do not know how humans feel or what they do when they feel really deeply connected with anyone."

"You mean, like the deepest friendship there is?" Kirall said.

"Yes. I want her to fully trust me. I feel there is more to her and her history than meets the eye."

"But she doesn't appear that she trusts anyone…at least not fully," Kirall added.

"I want to get to know her more and perhaps I need to find out more now," he said, now following after Mya. He saw her mending some nets and trying on one of the costumes from the previous night. "Mya…can we talk?"

She jumped a bit at his voice and spun around, now meeting his unwinking and somewhat amused eyes.

"Sorry Storm, I can't talk now. I need to...um…do some work," she said quickly.

"I see. So you can't even take a few minutes to discuss why you quickly left me and Kirall?" he asked, now walking closer.

"Sorry, I don't have much time. I Hey!" she gasped as he ran in front of her.

"Now where are you going in such a hurry? This wouldn't have anything to do with our previous discussion would it?" he asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Discussion? About what?"

"About Kirall saying she was chosen as my future mate." He said, now getting closer.

"Storm that is between you and her. I am just minding my own business!" Mya said.

"Well, I will have you know that even if someone is chosen for a future mate, I too can choose who I want…even if I choose someone else," he said, now looking down at her.

"Huh?"

"Meaning that whether it is prophesy or not, I can do what I feel is right, whether it angers the elders or not," Storm said. "Kirall is definitely a wonderful female, but I never rush into these things quickly. I am not ready for a mate."

Mya still felt awkward. This was getting way too personal for her and she felt like she needed some fresh air.

"I-I…"

"Come now. What ails you my friend?" he asked, now becoming concerned.

"Nothing Storm. I just...um…have decided to help some of the centaurs with their raven problem. Those ravens keep eating from you all's garden, so I am going to use my scarecrow idea," Mya said, now trying on the large leaf costumes again.

"I see." He said, still not amused.

"I will see ya later." She said, now turning and quickly walking away. Even though they were both just friends, she felt awkward that Kirall claimed Storm as her future spouse.

Storm watched her walk away and arched an eyebrow. This conversation was not over with; nope, not by a long shot.

A few minutes later…

Mya was trying to stand on a large boulder and stand completely still to keep the ravens away. She only did this for a few minutes or so, but it really helped the crops grow because the costume scared the ravens away.

"This is peaceful," she thought, now letting the rain gently drip down her face as it slowly began to drizzle. "I eeeeeek! HEY!"

At that moment, she felt herself being hoisted up and placed on someone's shoulders. She looked down and her eyes widened! She saw the horse legs sticking out from under her long, large coat-like costume and knew immediately who they belonged to! Her coat was so long that it covered both of them, well except his horse backside.

"Storm! Put me down!" she said.

No response.

"Storm! Put me heeheehee! Stahahahp!" she giggled, now feeling him reach his hands up and tickle her stomach and armpits under the coat.

"I will perhaps entertain the idea of stopping if you agree to something," he chuckled from inside the coat.

"W-Whahahahahahat?"

"That you too will give it some thought about one day picking a mate on this island," came the amused response.

"W-What?!"

"Of course. You are young now, but one day you will need to pick a mate." He said, now sticking his head out and looking up where she could see him. "And, you would need to pick someone who is close to you and understands you."

Mya blushed and looked away.

"I don't think I can choose a mate."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think any mystical beings on this island want to have a human for a mate," she said, in a somewhat giggle.

"Do not be too sure. Now you must promise me that you will give it some thought; there are those that could be considering you and you may not even know it." He said, now sticking his head back in and wiggling his fingers along her stomach again, making her giggle.

"S-stohohohohohohohohohrm!"

"Say that you agree!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Then, I won't stop!" he said, now bending down and catching her in his arms since he caused her to lose her balance on his shoulders. He then gently removed the coat from both of them and began nuzzling and nipping on her ears and neck. After a second or two, she gave up.

"W-Why does it mean so much to you?" she asked.

"Let's just say that you are not the only one on this island who has plans of their own," he smirked, now setting her down walking off, flipping his tail confidently.

"What?! What does that mean?!" Mya called, now racing after him. But she was somewhat confused. What did Storm mean?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Those two are always at each other. But who knows…Storm may have something up his sleeve. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, Amiga! Can I talk to you about a story idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mya chased after Storm, determined to know what he meant!

"What did you mean by that?!" she said, now chasing him.

"What are you talking about?" he said with a chuckle, still walking away.

"You know what I mean; come back here!" Mya said, now chasing after him and standing in front of him. He stopped and looked at her in fondness. He then got down close to her face and Mya gasped; it almost looked like he had fangs!

"I meant that you will one day have to choose a mate so you had better see which males you prefer, that's all," he said, now walking around her and letting his tail caress her face. Mya blushed as red as a tomato and grabbed his feathery and long tail! "Hey!" he chuckled, now turning over his shoulder. "Let go of my tail you!"

"No! Not until I said w-w-w-what I want to say!" she said. He arched and eyebrow and turned back to where they were almost nose to nose.

"Alright…I'm listening." he said, now looking at her out of half-closed eyes.

"I-I-I don't know if I will ever choose anyone!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"B-Because romance is for other people!" she said.

"Interesting. Tell me more." he said, now circling her and watching her with a sly grin. Mya began backing away; she had never been nervous around Storm before. But she felt like he was after a specific answer…an answer of why she was unsure about romance.

"I-I just don't think romance is for me. That's for people that fall in love; I don't think that's for me." Mya said sadly.

"Don't be afraid."

"W-What?!"

"You're afraid of love Mya. I can see it in your eyes Mya," Storm said, now looking at her intently. "You're afraid of anyone showing you more than friendship. Why is that?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Mya said. "B-But I'm not afraid of love!"

Storm didn't say anything. He just began walking towards her and at that same moment, it began to drizzle. His dark hair began to stick to his face, but he just moved it back to where he could see her better.

"Mya…you can trust me," he said, now backing her up to a tree. As Mya's back touched the tree, her eyes widened! She had nowhere to move. He smirked a little as seeing she had nowhere to go. He reached a hand out and moved her hair back behind her ear and placed both hands on each side of her. For the first time, Mya's eyes widened in pure wonder. Storm for some reason looked so different as he towered over her! His light brown eyes seemed to gently glow as he looked at her out of half-closed eyes. As the rain dripped down his face and his chest, he seemed to look even more majestic. He wasn't that same young and inexperienced centaur she first met before. He had grown considerably since then. He was bigger, more muscular, and even his voice seemed different. It was smoother, deeper, and more confident than from when they first met.

Mya was snapped from her thoughts as she felt a gentle touch to her face. Her eyes suddenly looked up to see him grinning at her.

"You know that tonight is going to be a special night, do you not?" he smirked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked almost in a squeak.

"Because…you are going to join in the twilight moon ceremony," he said, now stepping back and beckoning her to follow him. Mya was so confused. So much was happening and why was he acting so strange? But as she followed him into the thick brush back to the village, her gasp got caught in her throat. All of the centaurs were wearing wreaths and cloths made of silver blue flowers. And it appeared they were all being very lovey dovey. But before Mya could say another word, the elder stood up and beckoned everyone to come closer.

"Now then…tonight is where we should all make the decision for the future. Everyone…stand near your mate or future mate."

And when everyone walked over to each other, Kirall walked toward Storm, but he took a step back. She looked at him in concern.

"Storm? What is it? This is the prophesy." she said.

"I will always care for you Kirall, but I will choose my own destiny." Storm said, making the elders gasp.

"Storm! What on Earth?!" the elder gasped in horror.

"Storm…you have to choose a mate sometime." Oroceus said in concern.

"Trust me Oroceus…I will. And as will you," Storm said, knowing Oroceus had not had a mate as of yet. Oroceus nodded and then took a look at Mya and smiled. An elder saw him gazing at her and gave a huff in response, making Oroceus look away. The elder then gave Mya a nasty look!

"You're not a member of this!" An elder snapped. But the elder that had grown to like Mya stood and walked over to them.

"That is enough. She is still on this island and has been taken in by our clan. She should be treated with respect!" the elder said.

"That is of your opinion; she is only here until we can find her a new home." The angry one replied.

As they had a disagreement, Mya saw some of the centaurs chuckling and looking at her. She felt small and even more that she didn't belong. Letting out a big sigh, she began to walk away.

"Mya," Storm said, about to follow, but the elder stopped him.

"Let me speak to her." he said, now walking after her in swift but gentle steps. He turned the corner and saw Mya heading to the lake.

"Now where are you going?" he called out gently. Mya turned and gasped, seeing an elder and quickly hid behind a tree, making him chuckle. "Now now…Mya come on out. I mean you no harm."

"I only cause trouble. Can I please stay here?"

"And miss the ceremony? I should say not. Come out young one," he coaxed again.

But Mya shyly and sadly stayed where she was. The elder chuckled again and went over to the tree, now seeing her hide even more. "Oh little one, come here. You'll miss the festivities," he grinned, now gently grabbing her sleeve and pulling her out and to him. He could even see a small tear escape her eyes. "Oh, now no crying little one. Come here."

And with that, he cuddled her and hugged her tightly as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Now let me dry those tears. There are some that are waiting for you."

Mya smiled at him and hugged him back as he gently led her back to the camp. The other elders huffed, but Storm and Oroceus walked over to them.

"You're back." Oroceus smiled. But Storm arched an eyebrow at him and then looked at Mya. He reached a hand out and gently pulled her to his chest. As he gazed down at her, he bent down and got closer to her ear.

"Mya…no matter what anyone says or does…remember that you are my treasure." He said, now pulling back and Mya gasped as she then looked down because he wrapped something around her wrist. It was a beautiful bracelet-like vine made of the same silver-blue flowers

"Thank you Storm!" she said, now hugging him. Oroceus and the elder only smiled. For this vine meant something; it meant that no matter what happened…Storm and Mya would never be apart. As Storm explained what it meant, Mya could only smile and hug him more. Storm was truly one of a kind.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
